


The Day We Are In Different World

by Kyo_Kyoya



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, some unfinished story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo_Kyoya/pseuds/Kyo_Kyoya
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang tiap chapter kemungkinan tidak ada hubungannya. Enjoy it
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. This Beginning is Kinda Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Halo fandom A/Z yang sudah lama tidak tersentuh olehku!
> 
> Saya menulis ini untuk latihan karena sudah lama tidak menulis. Jadi, maafkan kalau banyak typo! Silahkan kabari kalau ada yang salah akan saya ganti nanti. Dan maafkan kalau Inaho dan Slaine jadi ooc...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Sebuah cerita biasanya buruk jika diawali dengan penjelasan tentang cuaca. Sebagian orang berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan berarti semua cerita yang memiliki awalan tentang cuaca buruk. Terserah kamu mau menanggapi cerita ini seperti apa…

Tapi,

Cuaca pagi ini cerah dan Slaine berharap cerahnya tidak akan berubah mendung. Harapan yang sia-sia ketika ayah angkatnya memanggilnya. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan menghadap ayahnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

“Ah, ada tamu yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu, Slaine…”

Ucapan ayahnya membuatnya kelabakan karena Slaine tidak mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia masih mengenakan piyamanya dan rambutnya berantakan. “Kenapa Ayah tidak bilang kalau ada tamu. Aku belum siap-siap,” ucapnya pelan sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

“Oh, maaf Slaine. Kaizuka hanya bisa sebentar disini. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia juga akan sering melihatmu seperti ini. Kalau dia tidak menerimamu disaat berantakan berarti dia tidak pantas untukmu disaat rapi.” Ucap Saazbaum sambil berbalik dan menatap seseorang di belakangnya.

Rasa penasaran Slaine lebih kuat daripada rasa malunya maka ia melirik ke belakang ayahnya. Ada seorang pemuda duduk tegap di sofa. Rambutnya hitam legam dipotong pendek rapi dan mata merah karat yang menatap intens kearah Slaine.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging sesaat sebelum pemuda itu membalas Saazbaum. “Tentu saja saya akan menerima Slaine dalam keadaan apapun.” Mata merah karat itu menatap Slaine dari bawah hingga atas. “Dia imut seperti ini siapa yang tidak mau.”

Slaine memerah mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Mulutnya terbuka kemudian tertutup dan otaknya terkena arus pendek. Perasaan di dalam hatinya terlalu campur aduk hingga ia tidak bisa berucap untuk membalas.

“Inaho Kaizuka,” ucap pemuda itu sambil beranjak kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di depan Slaine.

Slaine segera menyadarkan dirinya dan membalas jabatan tangan Inaho. “Slaine Saazbaum Troyard,”

Tiba-tiba tangan Slaine diputar hingga punggung tangannya di atas dan Inaho mengecupnya. “Salam kenal calon istriku…”

“APAAA!!!”


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah drabble yang aku buat di fb dan sedikit menjurus.

Diantara Inaho dan Slaine, stamina Inaho lebih banyak. Walaupun Inaho kalah dalam masalah-ahem-tinggi dengan Slaine, jangan pernah remehkan stamina Inaho. Ketika malam menjelang dan mereka pulang dari pekerjaan masing-masing, membersihkan diri dan makan malam dengan masakan Inaho, dan akhirnya sampai di kamar, Slaine selalu yang pertama kali terengah dan pulas tertidur.

Meninggalkan tugas bersih-bersih kepada Inaho.

Inaho terkadang merasa tak tega untuk membangunkan Slaine yang terlihat pulas tidur dengan wajah lega. Pertama, ia akan mengambil handuk hangat. Kemudian membersihkan Slaine dan menggulungnya ke dalam selimut sebelum memindahkannya ke sofa terdekat. Kedua, ia akan mengganti seprei dengan yang bersih dan memasukkan yang kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Ketiga, ia akan memindahkan Slaine kembali ke kasur dan menghangatkan tubuh kurus itu. Tugas bersih-bersih selesai dan Inaho bisa tidur.

Ah ya, Inaho tidak masalah dengan tugas bersih-bersih ini. Jadi, tenang saja.


End file.
